Reaction
by flooj9235
Summary: "You can't be serious!" Bastila yelped. What happened when Bastila found out what the Council had planned for Revan? Femslash, yuri, GL. Oneshot!


Hi!

I got a request for more Bastila/FRevan, so here it is! :)

I was talking with Wolfschlitzen the other day, and he and I were talking about all the unanswered questions. This is one of the things that I brought up, I think, so I wrote it.

I didn't proofread it, so sorry for any errors.

Have a nice read!

* * *

"What?" Bastila yelped, jumping to her feet without even realizing she had done so. "You can't be serious!"

The Jedi Council glanced between themselves, all hesitating to come up with an answer.

"Padawan, we understand that you and Revan were very close friends, but do not let your emotions cloud your judgment," Zhar responded smoothly, his expression one of sympathy.

"Master, pardon me, but this is stupid! How do we know that Revan's mind won't heal itself? How do we know that creating a new-a new person inside her head is the best thing for her?"

"Remember your place, Padawan!" Vrook barked, slamming his hands on the table the council was gathered around. "Just because you were friends with Revan does NOT mean that you have the wisdom or intelligence to see the best path!"

Dorak looked at Bastila sympathetically, leaning forward a little. "Padawan, the main reason we're considering this is because we need to protect the Jedi. The last thing we need is for Revan to suddenly wake up and destroy the Enclave. We're one of the last groups people know they can depend on for justice and we can't let that disappear when the Sith threat is so large."

Bastila pursed her lips, deciding it was better not to speak. She sat down slowly, still trying to think of ways to prevent the council from essentially destroying Revan. As she listened to the conversation going on between the council members, she realized that nothing she could say would change their minds.

She excused herself from the meeting as soon as she could without being completely rude, unsure of what to do. At first, Bastila headed for her room, hoping some meditation would make her see the wisdom of the Council's decision.

Bastila sealed herself in her room and sat down on her bed, closing her eyes and trying to put herself in tune with the Force. It became apparent almost immediately that she was too stressed out to do any meditating.

Bastila opened her eyes, staring off into space for a few moments. With a sigh, she realized what she needed to do. She had to talk to Revan. Even if Revan couldn't talk back.

The brunette climbed off her bed and headed for the door, walking out into the hallway and turning toward the medbay. She almost smiled as she decided that luck really did exist; Bastila had been given the codes to enter Revan's high-security medbay room.

Bastila kept her head held high, her face expressionless, and her step purposeful as she walked toward the medbay. Inside, she was trying to convince herself that once she told Revan what was going on, Revan would wake up and make everything right again.

Once at the medbay entrance, Bastila glanced around, making sure no one was watching her. Seeing no one around, Bastila slipped into the medbay. She made her way through the medbay, heading toward the security section. She tapped in the security code into the panel, waiting for the door to open.

The door hissed open, closing quickly behind Bastila. She made her way along her already-memorized path to Revan's room, tears burning in her eyes.

Upon reaching the door to Revan's room, the door displayed an "authorized persons only" message. Bastila typed the passcode into the computer panel by the door, walking into the former Sith lord's room. She hesitated for a moment at the foot of Revan's bed, staring silently at the unconscious young woman.

"Hi," she murmured into the silence. "Force, Revan, I miss you." She absently walked around to Revan's bedside, sitting in a chair and staring at Revan's pale, scratched face.

"You're not… Force, I can't even believe it, but… oh, Rev…" Bastila closed her eyes and tried to compose herself enough to speak again. "They're going to get rid of you. I don't know how it's going to work, exactly, but they're going to lock you away in your own mind."

Bastila bit back a bitter sob, wishing she could see Revan smile once more before the council turned her into a completely different person. "I tried to stop them, Rev. I swear, I did. I can't lose you this way."

Bastila buried her face in her hands, allowing tears to run freely down her cheeks. It all seemed real to her then, once she'd heard Revan's fate out of her own mouth. The Council was going to shut away Revan forever inside her own mind, leaving an empty, fake person behind. The strong, charismatic woman Bastila had allowed herself to fall in love with was going to disappear.

"Revan," she managed, looking up at the motionless woman through the tears in her eyes. "I love you."

Bastila sat there for a few moments longer, trying to pretend that she wasn't waiting for a response. She tried to quell the tears that wouldn't stop filling her eyes, finding it very nearly impossible.

Unbidden, images of herself waking a sleeping Revan with a gentle kiss filled Bastila's mind. She was suddenly overcome with an urge to try it, just to see if it would bring her Revan back. She knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't a very wise thing to do, but the rest of her was already getting to her feet and leaning over Revan's bed.

Bastila closed her eyes and softly kissed Revan on the lips, letting her lips linger for a moment. She straightened up and stared down at Revan for a few more moments, wishing that Revan would wake. When Revan didn't stir, Bastila forced herself to turn and walk toward the door.

"I love you," she whispered, wiping tears from her eyes. "Come back to me someday, all right?"

With that last heartbroken plea hanging in the air, Bastila walked out of the room and shut the door behind herself. She managed to make it all the way back to her room before bursting into tears, knowing that that had been the last time she would ever see Revan.

* * *

So, there ya go. :) Not my best, IMO. What did you think?


End file.
